


Gospel 福音

by dunabutter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, kallura
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunabutter/pseuds/dunabutter
Summary: *For Kallura 8.20 Double Seventh Festival (Chinese Valentine’s Day)*迟到的七夕贺文 大纲有参考
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)





	Gospel 福音

01

A刊组编辑部组长的脾气古怪已经是人人皆知的事。

下午的最后一通电话长达三十分钟，L向她提出了分手，她心平气和地接受。前者随后登上了当天飞往巴黎的航班，作为婚礼的男主角最重要的事莫过于在正点时分牵起新娘的手，接受新婚的祝福。

“我是真心爱过你。”他这么对她说。

“祝 一切都好。”她微笑着说完最后一个字，随后便掐了电话线，顿时一身轻松，转身毫无波澜地主持完组里的月底会议，然后和所有平常的日子一样，催稿、指挥策划、布置方案...和其他人一样盼来了下班，驾车回家。即使后来此事在办公楼里被传的沸沸扬扬，她平静的表现也好像这是一件和她毫不相干的事情。

回到住处后的晚餐时光，她在室友惊恐的目光下干掉了一碗只加了半罐牛奶的干燕麦片。

“天啊你没事吧？”凯特·霍利特推了推快要掉下来的眼镜，半天才小心翼翼地开口询问。

“我很好。”她使劲地咀嚼，一边含糊不清地回答。

“阿劳拉...”茶色头发的女生尽量克制着自己不要用一种看疯子的眼神去看她，片刻还是忍不住对自己挚友的担心，正要发言，却被一旁的罗梅尔拉住。

“我本就没有付出太多，失去的也就不多。”

“所以就算是天大的事，现在也已经过去了。”感觉到了麻木的饱腹感，阿劳拉抬起头来，目光直视着对坐的忧容满面的两人，有些安慰而又坚定地说道。

“所以，我很好。”  
此后那人的一切，都与她无关。

随后她离座，片刻又折反回来，歪着头微笑着对还愣着地两人补充了一句：

“B3的排版还需要加个班哦。”

“啊——”

剩下两人瘫倒成一团。

02

“什么嘛，明明她自己已经搞定一大半了。”凯特目不转睛地盯着面前的电脑屏，手指灵活地敲击下最后一个键。看了一眼时间，距离阿劳拉嘱咐好一切后出门才刚刚过去十五分钟。

凯蒂剥开一颗水果糖，凑近一旁的金发女孩，看罗梅尔给插画的最后部分上色。

“请用一句话形容一下A刊组组长。”

“刀子嘴豆腐心。”金发姑娘头不抬地回答道。

“她会没事吗？”凯特咬碎了糖，有些怀疑地朝她眨眨眼睛。

“上帝保佑，她已经挺过一半了。”

“剩下的，就交给时间去说吧。”罗梅尔按下保存键。

过了一会儿，不知是谁长长的地叹了一口气，窗外的夜色似是更深了一层。

并不是所有人都能在夜晚找到回家的路。

03

急症室里的灯光有些刺眼，空气中弥漫的消毒水的味道让她的头愈发疼痛，酒精的气味侵扰着她的鼻腔，胃里一阵翻江倒海，阿劳拉克制住想要呕吐出来的冲动，一边回忆起自己为什么会出现在这里的起因经过，大脑却越发的混乱。

“小姐。”

她最后的记忆是七号大街上的加里森小酒馆，伏特加的热烈夺走了她的味觉，她的脸现在红的发烫。

“小姐…”

是在喊她。

阿劳拉睁开眼睛，才发现这间屋子里原来还有其他人，屋子的主人站在离她不远处的地方，有些居高临下地看着她，等她仔细定睛一看才发现其实他和她一样处于同一水平的位置，他的黑发延伸至他的脖颈处，雪白色的长褂罩在外头衬着贴身的红色毛衣，底下是一条洗得发旧的黑色牛仔裤，还...蛮好看的，她在心里客观评价道。

“艾尔提亚小姐？”他干咳了两下，古怪的气氛让她一度以为是他不耐烦的提醒。

“啊，抱歉。“她一下子从座位上站了起来，强烈的冲力让她猛得向前倒去，好在被他及时接住在了臂弯里，只是以一种奇怪的姿势。她的呼吸带着烈酒的气息洒在他的鼻尖，和她从他身上闻到的洗涤剂的气味混杂在一起，如同一针麻醉剂，短暂的四目相对，她如同触电一般退开一步，体温微妙的变化让人措手不及。

“失礼。”他脸上的尴尬未能很好地掩饰住。

“......”

她压抑了一整天的心忽然就变得有些烦躁起来。

04

“姓名？”  
“阿劳拉·艾尔提亚。”

手电筒的强光刺疼她眼睛的时候她瞧见了他眼里的血丝，他是个疲惫不堪的急症室医生。

他宽大的手掌带着他的体温覆上她的额头的时候她有一瞬间的恍惚。

例行检查完成后她蜷缩在椅子里，胃部的痉挛让她直不起腰来，她看着他从身后的铁质橱柜中取出一小盒药片，又转身在饮水机处接了一小杯水，这些动作发生在他身上显得那样有条不紊，仿佛已经练习了上千遍，等她反应过来时手里不知何时已经多了一盒药片，和她炽热的体温相比那杯温水更像是给她带来了一丝冰凉与清醒。

“入睡前也要记得按时服用。”她抬起头，他像是无事发生过一般回到了远处，仿佛刚刚发生的一切都是她的幻觉。

“你会好起来的。”他向她微微颔首，似是在示意她可以离开了。或许是酒精作怪，她居然觉得有些失望。

不顾他的注视，她取出药片中的两粒，就水服下。他平静地看着她的一系列动作，像是在揣摩她这样做的动机。

她回到他面前坐下，那人万年不变一张冷静的脸真让人讨厌，她想。

“谢谢你，医生。我感觉好多了。”

他挑眉。

“只是您貌似漏诊了一项，我是来检查我的心脏的。“她笑着说道，指了指她完好无损的心口，  
“我这里裂了一道口子，疼得厉害。”

她笑得比哭的还难看，药效发作让她的头脑愈发觉得昏沉，自己后来说了些什么她已经记不清了，他的沉默和冷静给了她一种安稳的错觉。

面前的人不知何时已经站起身来到了她的跟前，半屈膝递给她一块黑色的手帕，上面印着的红色条纹让她透不过气来。失去知觉的前一秒，手帕拭去面颊上的泪痕，有人在离她很近的地方对她说：“时间会抚平一切，你会没事的。”

“相信我。”

05

他已经习惯在拂晓时分醒来，尽管窗外依旧是漆黑一片，夜晚总是会把他带回在柏林医学院寄宿生活的日子，他一边打三份工一边攻读心理医学的博士学位申请奖学金来支付昂贵的跃洋路费，宿舍长年失修的屋顶在阴雨天气总能听到漏水的“滴答”声，他于是常常是在梦中惊醒，母亲在梦中的耳语或许是他失眠的根源：

“从你很小的时候，我就不再拥抱你了。”  
“因为总有一天我会离开你，或许是在任何时候。”

克罗丽娅患病去世的时候他只是麻木地听着神父地悼亡词，没有掉一滴眼泪，这或许多亏了他的母亲，因而也被周围的人冷眼以待，

“没有感情的小怪物。”不知底细的人在背后咒骂。

他坐在柏林孤寂的漫漫长夜里，怅然若失。

然而这一觉他睡得很沉，也许是光线太暗的缘故，隐约感觉到有人在他身上盖了一层织物，窸窣的声响和发丝拂过他耳边的触动使他不得不睁开了眼睛，不偏不倚正巧在黑暗中撞见了那双眼睛，让他想起了北极长夜里的极光。

故作镇定地保持笑意，她的动作保持在脚尖触地准备随时逃离这件屋子的怪异姿势，这使得她的笑显得极为浮夸。

“抱歉，我睡着了。”他低头看见自己身上不知何时被人披上地那件衣物，心中微微一顿，他抬头看向她“你...感觉好些了吗？”

“好多了，谢谢你，医生。”

“不客气。”

“啊对了，医生。我想知道我刚刚是...”有没有做什么奇怪的事情？后半句她没好意思开口。”

“你刚刚在椅子上睡着了...我只好把你带到医疗床上，否则会容易落枕。”解释地时候他不自觉别开了眼神却让她心里多了些许说不清楚的感觉。

“失礼了，艾尔提亚小姐。”

“唔，没有的事，医生，谢谢你。”

“还有，叫我阿劳拉就好了。”她的脸有些发烫。

06

除了姓名以外，他对她一无所知。但其实并不止这些，这个人现在掌握了她的心律、体温等一系列数据。

他或许是最了解她的人。

“医生...”

“吉斯，我的名字。”

“...吉斯？”

“嗯，什么事。”

她刚想提出要请他喝一杯表示感谢，恰逢这时头顶吊灯被人倏然打开，进来的人阿劳拉并不认得，而来者却是被眼前的这一幕惊到了，他张大了嘴看着屋子里的两人。

“哦嗨，汉克，晚上好。”她看向身边的人，很显然他也没料到突然出现在门口的那个人，使得日常简单的问候也显得有些生硬，不过好在那个是个和善年轻人，短暂的惊讶过后他便回过神来，嘴角多了几分笑意，

“晚上好吉斯，抱歉打扰了你们‘就诊’，”被称作汉克的男子强忍住笑意，故意将“就诊”这个词的发音拖得很长，好像他头上绑的那根黄色的缎带一般轻轻飘起。

阿劳拉正想着该怎么解释，他应该也有和她一样的想法，她能感觉的出来。

“不是你想的那样，汉克...”身边的人有些哭笑不得地开口，然而汉克不知什么时候又从门口倒退走了出去，举起左手指了指腕上的表。

“不过我想你要快些结束了，吉斯，已经交接班了。”他的声音在走廊里回荡了一会。

留下两人在原地面面相觑，话到嘴边她又只能吞了回去，无言了片刻还是他先打破了沉默。

“你已经见过了，刚刚那位是格瑞特医生，他有些...”整理完手中地最后一份资料，他长长地叹了一口气，第一次对自己组织语言的能力感到无力。

”看得出他是个很活泼的人。”她笑着接过他的话。

“你...下班了？”阿劳拉有些试探地开口，他披上外衣，闻言，回头看着她。他的眼里看不出什么情绪，她只好硬着头皮接下去说道,

“我到巴利特大街，顺路的话，一起走吧？”

好不容易说完她便别开了头像是等待审判一般，只是预想的拒绝没有如约而至，等她再抬头看的时候他不知什么时候已经换掉了白褂披上了黑色的外衣，侧身倚着门框站在门口看着她，像是在思考她还要在那边犹豫多久似的，他这是在等她？阿劳拉自己也说不清这种感觉，仿佛若是她再不快些赶上他，那人便会转身离她而去似的，心中一阵没由来的慌乱，还未回过神来她的步子已经迈了出去。

“走吧。”

07

凌晨三点的巴利特大街，向往热闹的霓虹灯光还未熄灭，她和他肩并肩地走着，不知为何让她有一种“天荒地老”的感觉。

街边昼夜不歇地露天茶座，她拉着他走了进去，她按惯例要了咖啡，他则点一杯热牛奶，待她翻零钱包付费时抬头却对上服务生恭送光临的笑颜，她回头看，离她两步远的地方他正看向别处，倒有几分在等她的意味，听见她跟上来地脚步那人才又稳步向前走去，回到街上的时候他拿走了她手中地咖啡将热牛奶递到了她的手里，她愣了一下，纸杯带着他的体温包裹在她的手心，最后他的声音像是挡住冬日的寒风般飘了过来：

“第一眼看到你，就感觉你好像很久都没有好好睡过觉的样子，喝完了好好睡一觉。”

心中的防线似是在瞬间被击退，她看着他，眼眶里有什么东西像是要决堤而出但是被她用力克制住了。距她几步开外的地方，他望着她，眼神一如既往地平静，但也终究是多了一些其他的东西，

“时间会抚平一切的。”

“回家吧，阿劳拉。”

他们最终在两街交叉的路口分开了，转身的时候她习惯性地回头看，人群吞没他们的瞬间她找到了那双眼睛，灰蓝色的，像是宇宙中没有星星的黑夜，却让人倍感温暖，她想象着自己正处在被行星吞食的破碎边缘，后退一步便是深不见底的黑洞。只是这次她知道自己不会再害怕了，她张开双臂极速下坠，深渊会接住她的坠落。


End file.
